I Do
by Babylawyer
Summary: A super sappy if canon OQ got married thing I wrote based on this prompt "He gets to wake up every morning beside her and he counts himself the luckiest man in the world. She's gorgeous and the sight of her makes his heart beat faster. She gets to wake up to the handsomest man there is. He's always full of love, and he's hers. Just hers" No plot just sap


They got married yesterday, married, she still can't believe it. She is married, again, but unlike the last time, this marriage isn't a trap, a sham, a horrifying nightmare she prayed to wake up from only to remember it was her reality. This time she's so unbelievably happy to be someone's wife, and that is something she never thought she'd have. Even when she first fell in love with Robin she didn't think she'd have this, didn't think she'd want this but he changed everything.

He makes her feel like she's worthy, like she - the real her, without any changes - is enough, more than enough. He treats her like she's something precious, special like she's a thousand times the person she is and somehow, someway, sometimes he makes her see herself that way.

He is everything to her and as she stares at him watching him sleep she can't help but feel like the luckiest person alive. She gets to share the rest of her life with her soulmate gets to wake up beside him every day, see those eyes filled with love and hope and promise.

He is hers and she is his, they didn't need a ceremony or rings to prove that but deep down inside she wanted it. Wanted to commit to him in front everyone, to have a day to celebrate their love, to do the thing she swore she would never do again.

She's just so happy. They have nowhere to be, nothing to do, no one to see, no children to tend to, it's perfect. It's too early to wake him and she is loathe to leave his embrace so she cuddles in deeper, rests her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat slowly lull her back to sleep.

* * *

He wakes up to the scent of her hair that intoxicating aroma sweet and fruity, with a hint of apple that is so quintessentially her. Her hair had been all done up, was gorgeous but he much prefers it this way, all loose and soft, left to dry naturally. There's something about her this way, before she's all done up, when she's just her natural self that takes his breath away.

He sees her dress hanging on the door, waiting to be put away properly but they both had been far too tired to do anything about it. It was hard enough finding the effort to undo all those little hooks and halfway through he'd been forced to admit he was too damn tired for anything but sleep.

Her breathy, "Oh thank god," had been music to his ears but she had asked that he finish, wanted the memory of a man she actually wanted stripping her of her wedding gown. After it fell to the floor they shared a quick shower, where he massaged that shampoo into her hair as they trade lazy kisses then fell into bed, cuddled up in each other, naked and still wet.

There was something so romantic about it, sleeping together, just sleeping, their first night as husband and wife. It's very fitting of them and how different this marriage is than her first. As much as he lusts after constantly, he loves the small intimate they have, the closeness, the connection they can create with just a small gesture.

He can't believe she's still asleep, she's always up before him. He won't wake her, won't disturb her peaceful slumber, will just stay here revelling in her beauty. He can't believe she's his wife. He never thought he would have this again and ever since that first time she kissed him he keeps pinching himself because this can't be true, he can't be this lucky.

* * *

She wakes with his arms around her, his face lighting up as she opens her eyes to look at him. She's hit with a rush of affection as she stares at the love radiating from his eyes, so pure and true, unwavering throughout all the tests and tribulations. Their story wasn't easy or simple but it only makes her appreciate the simple moments like this that much more.

He presses a kiss to her hair and she's glad she made the effort to shower last night even though the thought of going straight to bed was almost too tempting to resist. But they had worked up a good sweat dancing and dancing, never wanting to leave each other's arms. Their first dance was so different from the one dance she shared with Leopold at their wedding - not that she minded as he was only a slightly better dancer than a husband - with Robin he had held her like she was the most precious thing in the world. He made her laugh with his terrible moves on the uptempo songs, managed to loosen her up enough to shake and shimmy with him, not caring how stupid she looked. That feeling was addictive, kept her pulling him back onto the dancefloor for more.

"Good Morning love," he says grinning down at her before closing the distance as best he can and giving her a soft kiss.

She shuffles, sitting up a bit stretching out as she murmurs, "G'Morning Mr. Mills."

His eyes are drawn to her chest and it's then she remembers she's naked. He grins while biting his lip and scootches himself up and wrapping his arms around her. He plants a kiss to her neck with a soft, "My wife," that makes her heart stutter.

He brings his right hand to her face, strokes her cheek, eyes on hers full of adoration. "I love you, Mrs. _Locksley_."

She can't not kiss him, brings her lips to his as his hand slides into her hair. It's a soft kiss, and his other hand grasps her loosely and she feels the ring there. When she pulls away she tells him, "I love you too."

Then her hand is moving, trailing over the ring that she slipped on his hand yesterday in the middle of the forest. She looks down at her left hand, and then back to him proclaiming in wonder, "We got married yesterday."

He laughs softly, eyes filled with mirth, "We did."

She's so full of happiness she wants to cry, she can't believe they are here after everything that's happened.

She doesn't have the words to tell him how she feels, so she settles on an "I love you," and another soft kiss. God, she loves him so much, it's overwhelming at times how deeply she feels for him, she doesn't know what she would do without him. He's here with her, has promised to be with her for the rest of his life and it's everything.

Now that they are kissing again she can't stop, her hands are pulling him closer as her tongue teases at his lip. She has a sudden worry about morning breath, but his is just the same and she can't be bothered to leave his embrace for that. This, how they are right now it's perfect.

* * *

He can't get enough of her, wants to spend all of his days staring into those deep, expressive eyes, see them light up for him, see that shy smile she gets when he's complimenting her, wants his hands in hers, his lips on hers, all of it all at once.

His heart is so full of love and sheer joy over the fact that she is his wife, that she wants to spend the rest of her life with him. They didn't need rings to prove their love for each other but my does he like the look of that subtle silver arrow ring on her finger. He knew not to go gaudy or big, the key was simple and meaningful. The ring reminded him of their first meeting in Storybrooke and though he wasn't too sure it was good enough for her - there are only three tiny little diamonds after all - she had loved it.

He grabs her hand, presses a kiss to her fingers, over the ring and she beams at him, god she's stunning, especially like this, open free and uncaring. He's trying not to get distracted by naked chest, by her perfect and so responsive tits but he keeps stealing glances can't help it.

She's smirking at him, her eyes knowing. This time when she kisses him, it's all heat, her hands, pulling him closer so they are chest to chest as her tongue tangles with his. He wants to play with her tits, suck her clit, feel her wet heat around him, but they have time and more than that, he wants to savour it, her, savour this first time as a married couple. He wants the intimacy, to be with her, see her, feel her.

So he takes his time, lets the kiss spin out until they are both breathless. Plants soft kisses down her jaw, her neck, across her shoulders, with whispered words of love. It's addictive, the intimacy of it, of this slow tour of each other's bodies with eyes locked, lips full of adorations.

They've never done it quite like this, he's explored every inch of her, gone slow, but never quite like this.

It's the slowest of builds, soft barely there touches on sensitive skin between tender kisses. She's an absolute marvel and his heart feels like it should explode over how much he loves her.

* * *

She can't get enough of him of this, of this slowly spreading heat between them. She has never felt closer to him than in this moment. It's the most tender thing she's ever experienced and though she usually scoffs at the term love-making, it's what this is.

It seems to last forever as they lie on their sides, fingers intertwined, hips gently meeting, lips pressed everywhere they can reach but always returning for delicate kisses and touching words.

Each movement is a silent _I love you_, each ragged breath poignant and romantic.

She is his and he is hers.

The passion and emotion is unrelenting until it crests and breaks, overtaking them at the same time. It's heightened, a culmination of the lengthy build and the sheer devotion they poured into every second.

Once they've finished the don't part, just trade languid kisses in each other's arm, until the need to eat and drink becomes too strong and they finally leave their bed, to start the first day of the rest of their lives together.


End file.
